Support is requested for the Gordon Research Conference on Enzymes, Coenzymes and Metabolic Pathways that will be held at the Kimball Union Academy, Meriden, New Hampshire from July 4 through July 8, 1988. The emphasis of this conference is on enzymes: their structure, the relationship of their structure to chemical catalysis, the coenzymes and prosthetic groups involved in their reactions, binding interactions of substrates, inhibitors and effectors, and the pathways which metabolically contiguous enzymes control in biological systems, together with their regulation. Among other topics, the 1988 conference will include discussions on the use of site-directed mutagenesis, X-ray crystallography, and possibly transferred Nuclear Overhauser enhancement, in defining catalytic mechanism and binding interactions; chemical catalysis, both in enzymic and nonenzymic systems; the structural basis for protein folding and stability; the design of enzymes with altered structure/function/stability, nucleic acid enzymology, and mechanisms of metabolic control.